


“Your Beauty, Eternal, Like My Love”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Clexa Holiday Special 2017, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Insecure Clarke, Lexa can't stand to see her lover upset, Making Love, Omega Clarke, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Clarke, Pregnant Sex, Secret Santa, Shameless Smut, Smooth criminal with words, Smut, all that good jazz, body image issues, filthy but tender, holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: She could tell from the moment she entered the room what was about to happen. Maybe not the exact details of it all, but nonetheless, she was acutely aware of the atmosphere that shrouded the space around her. She lifted her tired head and made her way through their master bedroom. Searching for the source of elevated anxiety in the air.She'd just returned from a sixteen-hour stint at the construction company she owned. Proud and ready with news. They'd just landed a huge project building the next big tower for New Yorkers to admire during the holiday lighting. Well at least they will, in the next four years, if luck were to be in her pocket. It was her dream come true, honestly, and she wanted nothing more than to share such good fortune with her better half. Her every day cheerleader."Clarke." Lexa called out into the deserted room. "Babygirl, I'm home. Where are you?"akaClarke is pregnant and feeling insecure about her body, and Lexa would not allow that to stand.





	“Your Beauty, Eternal, Like My Love”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kredkadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kredkadt/gifts), [mswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/gifts), [bdasswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdasswarrior/gifts), [GreenRed6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRed6/gifts), [Clexa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/gifts), [ShayDez13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayDez13/gifts).



> Inspired by the artwork of the wonderful kredkadt, as well as my Secret Santa gift. 
> 
> Merry Xmas and Happy Holidays Everyone. <3

“Your Beauty, Eternal, Like My Love”

She could tell from the moment she entered the room what was about to happen. Maybe not the exact details of it all, but nonetheless, she was acutely aware of the atmosphere that shrouded the space around her. She lifted her tired head and made her way through their master bedroom. Searching for the source of elevated anxiety in the air.

 

She'd just returned from a sixteen-hour stint at the construction company she owned. Proud and ready with news. They'd just landed a huge project building the next big tower for New Yorkers to admire during the holiday lighting. Well at least they will, in the next four years, if luck were to be in her pocket. It was her dream come true, honestly, and she wanted nothing more than to share such good fortune with her better half. Her every day cheerleader.

 

"Clarke." Lexa called out into the deserted room. "Babygirl, I'm home. Where are you?"

 

She placed her favorite leather jacket and messenger bag on the desk chair, as she roamed through the room. Bare feet sinking softly into their newly laid out carpet. An early gift from her older brother, Lincoln. She raised her nose to the ceiling and drew in a deep breath. The scent of the room, tracking through her nostrils and along her tongue.

 

'There.' Lexa internally confirms as the scent of her mate swivels into her system. She quickly makes her way to their bathroom, her feet and heart stopping at the door frame upon the scene in front of her.

 

"Clarke?" She speaks softly, careful not to startle her distressed lover.

 

Clarke's head is down, shoulders slumped, chin touching her collarbone as she grips onto the bathroom sink. Lexa can hear rather than see the tears that fall from her mates' eyes. Sniffles and light hiccups accompanying them with each drop that collapses to the surface of the white marble finish counter top.

 

"Clarke, baby, what's wro..."

 

"I'm hideous." The blonde's voice, defeated. That's the only way Lexa could even begin to describe it. "I'm a fucking whale."

 

"Clarke..." Lexa says tenderly, finally making her way to the solemn omega before her. As she gets closer, she can see the long track marks of fallen despair reflecting in the mirror. The hurt radiated off of her more fiercely than she'd ever seen.

 

Clarke was always the strongest of them, if you asked Lexa. Omega or not, she had never bent, begged, or been broken by anyone since they'd met. Unyielding, her spirit would remain in the face of turmoil or desperation. A hero to all that observed.

 

But now, on this day, she was different. Unlike that woman who called Lexa a 'self-absorbed alpha prick' upon their first encounter. Who called her out on her shit daily, for the last four years. Who wanted to try carrying a child again, after the first time had failed them. She was Lexa's warrior in high heels. A warrior, whom seemed to have been wounded in an unknown battle.

 

"Talk to me." Lexa requests softly. Her hands coming to rest upon her shoulders in a comforting nature, while she pumped out soothing alpha pheromones to ease the pain wrecking her mate. She moves her fingers in a casual motion. Rubbing at the tension that had built themselves a fortress in Clarke’s muscles. She purrs steadily within her ear, whispering, “I’m here, baby, I’m here.”, like a mantra. Willing to go on forever, if that’s what it took to bring her wife back to her.

 

A few minutes later, Clarke finds her voice. “Look at me. I’m huge, and fat, and ugly.” She said through her tear strained vocals. “I was waiting for you to come home. It’s been so long since the last time we…” She pauses, and sniffles. “…so, I wanted to make myself look nice for you, maybe even…” She stops, looks at herself and Lexa in the mirror in front of her. Shame, clouding aura. “…but I can’t fit into anything. Nothing. All the nice lingerie you bought me…I can barely get my fat ass into them now.”

 

“You know none of that matters to me, babe.” Lexa comments. “And you don’t need to get all dolled up for me.”

 

She wasn’t the kind that needed any sort of incentive to be with Clarke. A smile from the woman alone was enough to melt her into a puddle. But lately, their jobs and Lexa’s concern about not stressing the baby had kept them from being intimate for a long while. Long enough that Lexa really couldn’t recall the last time.

 

Clarke snarls at herself in the mirror, before turning to Lexa. Looking at her with red rimmed, puffy eyes. “Yeah, right. How could you even want me looking like this?”

 

That’s when it hit Lexa.

 

Clarke had been approaching her 3rd trimester, so her body had changed drastically from what the blonde was used to. Everything had immensely grown in size. From her belly, to her breasts (which had been sizable on their own before), to her lovely backside. Clarke had always been a bit sensitive about her figure, so of course now, it makes sense why she was so upset.

 

She was feeling insecure about her image, neat less to say. Afraid that the changes had been too much, that such things would repel her mate, rather than be welcomed without a second thought. Clarke had a history with things like this.

 

Her last relationship ending with infidelity. The last alpha in her life, Finn Collins, belittling and judging her at every curve and softness. Making her feel lesser than she really was. Tainting her confidence into something non-existent. She’d worked rigorously to alter herself into something more desirable, upon his request, and still it had not been enough.

 

Finding the cheating dirt bag with another woman, one much further below her own league, had snapped her from his spell and lit that fiery spirit that brew in her chest the day they met. But it would seem, such hauntings still had their bite, and Lexa would not allow thoughts claiming she wasn’t good enough, to go unchecked.

 

Lexa cradles her hand against the puffy face of her mate. Her thumb, gently whipping away a tear that falls, and kisses her forehead. She levels Clarke's gaze with her own and smiles. "Come with me." She says, as she carefully takes Clarke's hand and guides her back to their bedroom.

 

She halts them once they reach the foot of the bed. "Wait here." She commands, making her way to the dresser across. She takes out a few candles (honey and milk, Clarke's favorite scent), sets them up around the room, and lights them. She dims the light a bit, giving it the allure of tranquility she desired, then goes back to Clarke.

 

"Lexa, what..."

 

"Shhh, just follow my lead babe."

 

Clarke looks at her with apprehension, but nods, and Lexa takes her hands into her own.

 

"You are so, so beautiful, Clarke." Lexa smiles, that genuine smile that makes Clarke's heart flutter in her chest every time. “Enchanting, precious, endearing.” She punctuates each word with a chaste kiss; to her left shoulder, then her right, to her hand. “You’re so smart. So wise. Really, I couldn’t have thought to add nutmeg to my morning coffee without you. Brilliant, simply brilliant I tell you.” She jests, making Clarke giggle a bit, the tears leaving her eyes at a slower pace.

 

“Idiot.” Clarke comments.

 

“Your idiot?” She playfully asks, the smile on her face taking on a goofy likeness.

 

Clarke just chuckles at her, and sniffles as she shakes her head.

 

Lexa kisses her nose. “And oh, how much your idiot absolutely adores you. The way you walk. That sassy attitude with every step. The way you lecture me, putting my master’s degree in architecture to shame. I’m gonna have to get a refund for that one of these days if you decide to stick around.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes merrily.

 

"That voice, ughhh, have I mentioned how much I enjoy your voice?"

 

"You scold me each time I sing while cooking YOUR dinner, Lexa."

 

"But only after watching you for a few minutes, and there's always a grin on my face every single time, no?"

 

Clarke scoffs playfully at her again, not being able to deny the fact that it was true. "Whatever, you bum."

 

Lexa laughs at that. “And then there’s the way you smile.”

 

As if on cue, Clarke smiles with mirth in response.

 

“Ahh, there it is.” Lexa gives her a chaste kiss to her mouth. “So stunning. So glorious. Brings immense amounts of joy to my heart with that simple movement of your lips.”

 

Clarke bows her head bashfully, Lexa's attention becoming borderline overwhelming for the omega. The alpha always had a way with words. So suave and effortless. Tonight, was no different.

 

Lexa places her hands along Clarke’s hips and kisses the tops of her breasts. Each getting one, sending a string of tickles down Clarke’s spin, and not the kind that made her laugh. “But your body, now, that has been the greatest of gifts. I could stare at this beautiful work of art every day, all day long.”

 

The omega scoffs at her mate. “You lie.”

 

“Me? A liar?" Lexa feigns insulted. "Say what you will, but I speak the truth.” Lexa reaches one of her hands underneath the tank top Clarke was wearing and slowly starts to caress her incubating belly. “You judge this part of you so harshly, so unfairly. But to me, it is one of your most magnificent treasures. I remember the day we met, how drop dead gorgeous you looked with those curves of yours filling out that turquoise dress like no other. I thought my jaw was gonna hit the floor.”

 

 "Yeah, well, that was before I started turning into an elephant overnight." Clarke's eyes, turning away, beginning to reform that look of insecurity again.

 

But Lexa is quickly in pursuit of it. "No, love. You even now, as you carry this wonderful addition to our family, you are the most encapsulating creature in my sights." She uses a finger to tilt Clarke's chin up, affectionate green meeting wary blues. "You honor me, Clarke. With each day you love me and love the pup that sits within you, I am proud." She rubs her hand against the place in question delicately. "I am in awe of you. Inspired by you. Taken with you, in every which way an unruly alpha could be with such a spunky omega." A gentle throwback to Lexa's vows two years ago. Making a small smile form on Clarke's lips again.

 

Lexa sees she's got her hooked on, and goes for the finishing touch.

 

The alpha caresses her mates' fluffy cheekbone and allows a purr to travel from her chest to the destination. “The most majestic woman I’ve ever had the pleasure to call mine.” Her eyes, turn a shade darker. “And you are, mine, Clarke.”

 

She sees, more than hears the skin above Clarke's chest thump at her words. The effect she was hoping for.

 

"And there will never be a day where I would not want you." She kisses her nose, then bends on her knee, slightly lifts up Clarke's shirt and kisses along her belly. "All, of you."

 

A single tear, borne from joy instead of sorrow, makes its way down Clarke's cheek. Lexa gets back up, kisses it. She removes her button-down shirt, then starts to undo her pants.

 

"Lexa, what...? What are you doing?"

 

"When I arrived, you spoke of there being too much time since we were last together, no?"

 

"Yeah, but, you really don't have to feel obligated to if you don't want to..."

 

Lexa drops both her pants and boxer-briefs in one foul swoop. Her member proudly displayed in all it's glory. Clarke can't fight the simultaneous gasp and moan that leaves her lips when her eyes fall upon it.

 

"Does it look like it's something I don't want?" Lexa smirks, radiating genuine affection to her uneasy omega. "Will you allow me the greatest pleasure of sharing my love for you, Clarke?"

 

Her mates' eyes return to hers. Darker, full of desire and appreciation if Lexa had to describe it. Clarke nods her consent and Lexa kisses her softly, before laying on their bed on her back.

 

"Lexa?"

 

"Come here, Clarke."

 

"But..." Clarke looks down at herself, ready to protest Lexa's implications.

 

"Come, love." Lexa gently commands. Sureness, traveling through her words.

 

Clarke is hesitant.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

Clarke swallows. "I do trust you, Lexa."

 

With that, Lexa reaches out her hand, and Clarke takes it. Lexa carefully guides her so that the omega is straddling her. Legs on each side of Lexa, while she hoovers above her. A hint of fear coursing through herself.

 

"Do not be afraid, love. Let me carry the burden for you this time."

 

Clarke, still unsure of whether or not this was a good idea, allows herself to be persuaded by her mate. She settles atop Lexa's chiseled stomach, gasping at the feel of Lexa's muscles touching her covered sex.

 

Lexa smiles at her reaction, not in the least put off by the added weight placed upon her. For her, it was like holding onto all the love she felt in the world for this woman in physical form. A privilege, like no other.

 

Lexa lightly massages Clarke's sides, lifting her shirt as she makes her way up. Enjoying the feel of her under her fingertips. Clarke sighs, relief born in her chest from Lexa's touch. One of her hands resting on her own thigh, while the other plays with the edge of Lexa's tank top.

 

"So beautiful." Lexa whispers, as her hands come in contact with Clarke's ample breasts. She gently takes both into her hands and plays with the covered nipples there.

 

"Lexa..." Clarke breathes out. The sensation causing her body to glow with arousal. Her nipples, pebbling through her shirt in response to Lexa's fondling. Lexa purrs in earnest at her omega's reception. Loving that even years later, she still had the power to turn Clarke into putty at her hands.

 

She stops, only to tug at Clarke's tank top. "Off, love." She commands.

 

Clarke looks at her with hazy, lustful eyes, and nods. She disposes of it quickly and Lexa groans at the sight of her large, bare breasts. Hanging freely in front of her. Clarke chokes out a moan when she feels the head of Lexa's cock rub against her backside.

 

"Fuck, you're so hard."

 

"For you babe, always for you." Lexa responds. "Come here, I wanna taste you."

 

Clarke looks at her with disbelief, thinking her mate must be insane, but the unflinching dedication in Lexa's blackening eyes breaks her hesitation. The omega adjusts herself so that she is hovering above Lexa's face. One leg on either side of Lexa’s face, while her mate holds onto her ankles. The visual, doing nothing to ease the arousal piercing through her form.

 

"Down." Lexa beckons, and Clarke obliges.

 

"Oh god..." Clarke wails at the feeling of Lexa's warm mouth devouring her covered sex.

 

The alpha purrs her excitement, coating her omega's already soaked panties with her saliva as her tongue travels through Clarke's succulent lips. She makes her mark a few times before she teases the covered clit. Sucking on the fabric keeping her from her prize.

 

“Ahhhh…” Clarke’s hips buck at the sensation, her desire slowly unhinging at the prospect of being lavished by her lover.

 

Not wanting to be from what she craves any longer, Lexa curves her arms around Clarke's legs. Her biceps, holding her in place, while she uses one of her hands to push aside Clarke’s underwear. Once there is nothing standing in her way, Lexa delves into the carnal cave. Her tongue finding itself being pulled in, like it was being welcomed home after a long journey. She laps, curves, and burrows into her mate as far as she’s able. Reclining her neck at times and tightening her hold on Clarke’s legs as if to bar her from escape.

 

"Ahhh, Lex!" Clarke holds onto one of Lexa's hands and her head like a vice grip. The only things that seem to tether her to the earth while her mind swims among the clouds. The feel of Lexa’s tongue inside her, forcing every cry she didn’t know lived within her out. Her hips begin to move again, following the rhythm set by her mate. Any fears or reservations she had before about possibly crushing Lexa, was far from her mind as her alpha was sending her into oblivion.

 

“Shit, Lexa, I’m gonna cum.” She says as she feels her pending orgasm approach. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

 

‘I wouldn’t dare.’ Lexa would have said, had her mouth not been so wonderfully preoccupied.

 

Lexa speeds up her pace. Pistoling into her mate vigorously until she hears her scream her release.

 

“Fuck! Lexa!” Clarke’s orgasm practically blinds her with it’s shear power. Sending waves of satisfaction all through her body. She’d never grow tired of how good Lexa could make her feel. Both physically and emotionally.

 

The alpha swallows every drop of her omega’s release into her mouth. Greedy in how much she wished to drink from for all eternity.

 

It takes Clarke a few minutes to recover from her high. Once she does, she rolls off of Lexa and drops to her side. Huffing in exhaustion from all the energy that was drained from her. Her alpha cuddles up behind her, grasping her waist and pulling her close to her front.

 

“I’m not finished with you yet.” Lexa whispers into her mates’ ear.

 

Before Clarke has any time to ask her what she means, her voice is turned into deep moan as Lexa plunges deep, deep inside of her. The alpha hits the furthest parts of the omega, and waits a moment for her body to adjust to the intrusion. When she feels tight walls begin to work around her length, she holds onto Clarke’s hips and jogs her cock in and out of her lover. Lexa barely gives her time to take a breath between her motions. Fucking her wife like she’d never have the chance to again.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke shouts, completely overtaken by the feeling of her strong, powerful mate claiming her like a raging animal. She hadn’t imagined that her mate would want her as badly as she was showing now. Lexa’s hands, gentle yet possessive. Her mouth, nibbling and huffing groans against her neck. Her cock, nestling and splitting her deliciously open. Clarke wasn’t long for this realm, indeed, at this pace.

 

“I love you, Clarke.” She pants into the omega’s ear. “My gorgeous, perfect wife. Mother of my pups. Barer of my heart.”

 

Even in a sex crazed frenzy, the alpha was hell bent on making sure her mate knew how special she was, and it was that, that brought them both over the edge together. Clarke came first, with Lexa following very close behind, her seed spilling into her lover’s channel. Her love, taking physical form within. Both collapse into the softness of their bed, panting in pure bliss over their shared moment. When both have calmed down, Lexa nuzzle her nose into Clarke’s neck. Sniffing affectionately at the mating bond she made there. Clarke sighs, finding relaxation at the feeling. Grateful that her mate will always go to such lengths to make sure she feels safe, secured, and happy.

 

“Wasn’t too much, was it?” Lexa asks, her voice, gravelly but still sweet. Her hand, rubbing fondly against Clarke’s pregnant belly.

 

“Not at all.” Clarke responds, resting hand into the mass that was Lexa brunette hair. Scratching lovingly at her scalp.

 

The alpha purrs at the gesture. Find solace at her mates’ touch. Never feeling more complete than she ever had until this moment.

 

That is, until their twins arrive.

 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Lexa whispers sleepily as she kisses Clarke’s neck.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lexa.”


End file.
